Heroes of Olympus
by QueenofCallisto
Summary: Nico and Percy are on a quest to save camp half-blood, along with Thalia. What happens when the two are left on their own? Why can't he just save him? One-shot only


Nico

Nico de Angelo didn't think this day could get any worse. He and his friend Percy Jackson were fighting against Medusa, her sisters Euryale and Stheno and three _aurai_.

"Percy! Close your eyes!" Yelled Nico. Percy did as he said as Medusa

came sliding down the hall. He turned, eyes closed, his sword _Anaklusmos_ -Riptide- open. He swung Riptide level to his neck, severing Medusa's head right off. It thumped to the floor. Nico felt the death instantly, being a child of Hades.

Percy slid the sunglasses he'd picked up off the ground onto her eyes. Nico heard a screech from behind. He turned to see the three _aurai_. He backed up but bumped into Percy. Nico glanced over his shoulder to see the other two Gorgons cornering Percy. "Fabulous." He muttered sarcastically.

Stheno and Euryale lunged for them at the exact moment after the _aurai_ did, with enough spacing so they wouldn't crash into one-another. Percy pulled Nico down so he didn't get shredded to pieces. He snagged a sharp bit of pot from off to the side to hand to Nico.

They must have been in the environmental studies section of the school because there were pots of plants everywhere and frogs' eyes and guts in jars.

Earlier, Nico had lost his sword, leaving him unarmed and the only defence he had against the _aurai_ was his ADHD.

Percy stabbed Stheno and as she dissolved into dust, Euryale lunged towards him in anger. He used her momentum to slam her into the wall. She dissolved into dust.

Nico was having trouble with the _aurai_. With his piece of pot, the best he could do was parry and dodge their swiping claws. Percy whirled around and slashed at the _aurai_ that was lunging for Nico's head. Percy's posture immediately changed into a slouched position as if he was holding the weight of the world. He slashed into the next one and he doubled over as if he was going to be sick. He held his free hand over his mouth and was about to swing into the next _aurai_. _No you don'_ _t Jackson_ Nico thought as he slashes through the final _aurai_ , taking the curse for Percy. Nico was suddenly covered in cuts and bruises and overwhelmed with fatigue but Percy's must have been worse because he fell to his knees and vomited. He entered a coughing fit and vomited again.

Nico slung his arm around Percy and put Percy's arm that wasn't holding Riptide over his shoulder.

Percy managed to recap Riptide, turning it into a pen and putting it into his pocket.

As Nico helped his friend stumble out of the school, Nico silently wondered what the mortals were seeing through the Mist. He wondered if he and Percy just looked like two best buddies, Percy with a large smile, joking around with his friend. Maybe. He would never know because he was a demi-god and because going up to a random passer-by and asking them what they were seeing would just be weird and Nico doubted he would get an answer.

Percy threw up at least three times before they found a place to stay for the moment.

Nico placed Percy on the bed in the room that Nico had gotten for the night. There was only one bed and Nico had decided that Percy needed it more.

Nico gave Percy the last bit of ambrosia they had and made him drink some water which helped calm Percy's fever.

Nico sat down and rested his head on the bed. Throughout the night, Percy continued to shudder and shiver from his fever which had crawled back up. Nico tried to sleep too, but he couldn't. He got up and went down the road to the Seven11. Nico bought four bottles of water then trudged back to the hotel room.

He opened the door just as Percy wretched onto the carpet. _Ewe._ Nico thought. He handed Percy a bottle of water but Percy was shaking too much from the fever to drink it let alone open it, so Nico opened the bottle of water and made Percy drink and swallow it. The water must have made a difference because Percy only wretched once after that.

Nico finally fell asleep but woke up what felt like minutes later. He went over to the window to check what the sky was like. It would have been a lovely sunrise if he hadn't have seen the Cyclopes thundering down the street.

Nico didn't have a choice. He picked up his and Percy's backpacks and slide them onto his back. He woke up Percy who was still sweating from his fever and said, "Sorry, Perce. We have to leave. Now." Nico Helped Percy up and helped steady him.

There was a bash at the door. "Damn it." Nico murmured. He shadow traveled out of the room to an alleyway a few blocks away.

He was tired but he had to keep going. For Percy and Annabeth. For Hazel and the others.

To his left Nico saw a forest.

"Camp's that way." Percy croaked.

"Percy, don't talk." Nico and Percy moved forward. Nico heard thundering footsteps behind them and tried to move faster but Percy murmured, "Nico, hide behind that tree." He weakly pointed to a bush. _Of course he would think it's a tree. He has a huge fever and is probably hallucinating._ Nico thought. He placed Percy as gently as he could on the ground. Nico heard the whistling of an arrow from behind. Nico wasn't sure how he did it, maybe it was the water he'd forced Percy to have but he jumped in front of Nico at just the right time to get hit in the middle of his chest, narrowly missing his heart.

Nico caught Percy as he fell backwards into his arms. Nico dragged Percy into the forest. Making sure he wasn't being followed, Nico carried Percy, one arm holding Percy's that was slung over his shoulder and the other holding Percy up, being careful not to get caught on any roots, as far as he could.

"Don't you **_DARE_** die on me, Jackson!" Nico shouted at Percy. He didn't know how far away he was from camp but he didn't care. "You can't die... You're the son of Poseidon after all," Only then did Nico notice that they were next to a river. "Poseidon... Water..." Nico murmured.

Nico picked up Percy and dunked him in the river with Percy's head in his hands. "Poseidon... Dad... I know you can do it... Please. I'll do anything. And you," Nico said to Percy's dying body. "Don't you **_DARE_** give up so easily. Your wife-" Nico's voice caught in his throat. He snuffled then continued. "Annabeth. Annabeth is waiting for you with your unborn child." Nico swore. He could see Percy crack one more small smile before his head went limp.

Nico bent over, still holding Percy's head, tears rolling. His heart felt like it had been torn in two when he felt Percy's death.

 _Do not waste Perseus Jackson's death,_ Nico's dad whispered in his ear. _Take him back to his wife and unborn child. If you can't bring him back, at least keep his memory alive for his child and future generations of demi-gods. Live your life with a purpose._

Nico wiped away his tears, picked up Percy's dead body, slung it over his shoulders and started walking along the river's bank to Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth

Annabeth sat at the foot of Half-Blood Hill watching the path that lead out of camp, holding her bulging belly. Every day Annabeth had been pregnant, Percy would have woken her by resting his head on her stomach and asking her if anybody was in there. Everyday Annabeth would respond by answering in a baby voice, making sure to come up with a new response everyday.

When Annabeth saw the dark figure walking up the path with a sack-like shape slung over their shoulders Annabeth felt a wave of dread wash over her.

"Oh my gods, Nico, I'm so glad you're alive-" Hazel yelled happily, curly hair bouncy in her pony-tail, then trailed off. "Oh gods." Her hands shot to her mouth as she relised who Nico was carrying.

Annabeth still couldn't quiet make out who the figure was but as she got closer she relised why Nico looked so heartbroken. "Percy... Is he..." She trailed off as Nico gently dropped him onto the ground looked sadly at Annabeth then quickly looked away, teary-eyed.

Annabeth took Percy's head in her arms and cried. "Percy. Percy, don't leave me." She muttered. Annabeth kissed Percy's cold lips, shaking as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Frank and Hazel's five-year-old twins, Sammy and Sara came up the path. Frank gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tight then opened them. Sammy and Sara were gently holding onto his legs. They weren't really quiet sure what was happening.

Jason and Piper, who had recently gotten married, were running up the path in a different direction with Grover, Will Solace, Tyson and Ella in tow.

Piper put her arms around Annabeth as Annabeth cried into Percy's hair. Jason, Frank and the others stood in a solemn silence as the sky turned dark but didn't start raining.

In less then half an hour, most of both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter had gathered around Percy, Annabeth and Nico, wondering how one of the greatest heroes of all time had died.

Hazel

Nobody knew where Reyna Ramírez-Arellano was, but everybody wished she were there to share her strength. Hazel couldn't stand the awful mood. Everybody had been swayed by Percy's death. Two days after, every demigod, nymph and lare in the camps was upset.

While Piper was trying to comfort Annabeth, Hazel was trying to comfort her brother Nico.

"It should've been me. No one would care for more than one or two days." Nico muttered.

"Nico, that isn't true. Everyone would be sad." Hazel tried to reason.

"Not for more than a few days, though Haze." Nico replied.

"That's a lie!" Hazel shouted.

"Whatever." He pushed passed her, out to the open hills.

Hazel watched him go, wishing he wouldn't think like that. It was a stupid thought, really, but when you thought about it, it kind of made sense. There were a couple of demigod children of Hades but only one of Poseidon. _Stop it!_ Hazel scolded herself. She wouldn't let herself think like that.

Frank and their kids came up the path. "You okay Hazel?" He asked. "Yeah. Nico just seems so sad. It isn't fair. He did everything he could but he still blames himself for Percy's death."

"He has told me what happened. It wasn't his fault Percy was having trouble healing himself. And it wasn't his fault that Cyclopes decided to attack and, Percy being Percy, hitting Percy because he saved Nico's life."

Hazel nodded sadly. She couldn't stand it. Nico blamed himself for everything and never let anyone in. Hazel wondered if Hera and Gaia had been right about Percy's fatal flaw.

"I just wish I could help." She said at last.

"Start by **not** saying that your sorry." Frank said. Hazel kissed him. "Eeeeeewe!" Sammy and Sara said simultaneously. Hazel giggled. "Go like good little heroes with your father, now." She said. After they had gone out of earshot, Hazel sighed sadly. She walked up to Nico and said, "You can talk to us, you know. We are here for you, if you need it." She squeezed his shoulder then went off to the Athena cabin to see how Annabeth was holding up.

When Hazel entered the Athena cabin she didn't know why everyone was staring at her. "Um... I'm looking for Annabeth." She said.

"Apollo cabin. She went looking for Will." One of the boys said.

Hazel thanked him then went to the Apollo cabin, wondering where Piper was. And why Annabeth would need Will.

She went inside and saw Will trying to calm Annabeth down. On the ground underneath Annabeth was a pool of clear liquid.

"Hazel," Annabeth said in a hoarse voice. "Get Nico and come back."

"O-Okay." Hazel ran out of the cabin and back to the hills where she found Nico.

"Nico, Annabeth-" She said, out of breath. "Annabeth's water broke."

"What?!"

"We need to go. She said she wanted you." Nico frowned. For a few seconds, it seemed as though he wouldn't go. Then he held out his hand. Hazel took it and they shadowtraveled.

Annabeth moaned loudly, then screamed. Will had moved her over to a bed.

Hazel rushed over to try and make Annabeth calm but Nico just stood there.

"Nico! Come over here." Will said calmly. He asked Annabeth, "Do you want him to help or for you to brake?"

"Help." She wheezed. Hazel whispered in her ear to calm down and breath. Annabeth screamed and swore. "Annabeth, breathe." Hazel said.

Annabeth groaned then screamed in pain.

Piper

Jason and Piper were just wrapping up their date. It was late at night and were just going back to their cabins. They had recently gotten married and this was their last date before their honeymoon to Greece.

As they dropped by the Athena cabin to check on Annabeth to find her gone.

Just as Hazel did, they asked where she was. They were redirected to the Apollo cabin, just as Hazel had.

When they went in they heard the crying of a baby. They saw Annabeth siting in a bed, talking to an excited Hazel.

Piper was excited too. She went over to Annabeth and asked, "What's it's name?"

Annabeth tickled the baby's chin. "Her name is Coral. Coral Plage (a/n 'Plage' is beach in French. Check how to say it on Google translate.) Jackson.

"Um... Quick question," Jason started to ask. "Which camp are you going to live at?"

Annabeth frowned. "She'll grow up normally. Well, you know... As normally as she can... And when she's twelve, I'll bring her to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

Piper was curious and forgot to think about her question."Won't that mean you can't tell her about Percy?" _Oops_ She thought too late.

Annabeth breathed. "She will know her father as an important and brilliant man who died at war two days before she was born."

Jason decided to change the subject, for Annabeth's sake."Who are the God parents?"

Annabeth thought long and hard until finally she said, "Nico and Thalia. That's what Percy would have wanted."

"Umm, I'll go get Thalia." She quickly shadowtraveled out of the room. In less than a minute, she had returned with Thalia.

Nico had seemed surprised by what Annabeth had said.

Thalia sat down next to Nico and started to have a conversation with the two of them.

The others, Will, Hazel, Jason and Piper left them to their talk.

Piper thought to herself as she linked her arm through Jason, _what a happy ending to a beautiful day_.


End file.
